Comment Hagrid fut embauché
by grostare
Summary: L'entretien d'embauche que Hagrid passa pour devenir professeur à Poudlard fut animé ! Les deux compères eurent même à affronter Voldemort avant de parvenir à prendre une décision !


Par une belle journée de début d'été, Hagrid est assis devant sa cabane et regarde s'avancer Albus Dumbledore sur le chemin qui mène à Poudlard. Arrivé à son niveau, Dumbledore ôte son chapeau et dit :

"- Yo Hagrid ! Comment ça gaze ?

\- Bien bien et tout.

\- J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles pour toi vieux ?

\- Ah ouais ? Merde...

\- Bah oui. J'suis dans la merde avec les impôts, faut que je fasse des coupes et tout.

\- Tu vas pas me licencier quand même batard ?

\- Oh tu sais c'est chaud de se payer un garde chasse de merde maintenant.

\- Le garde chasse de merde il t'encule. Tu t'es cru où connard ? Moi je vais te faire un procès !

\- Merde Hagrid déconne pas...

\- Mais bien sûr que si que je vais te niquer. Je te signale que j'ai dans ma maison un contrat de merde, signé par ta gueule de trou du cul, et que je vais carrément leur montrer que c'est du licenciement abusif et que tu sais pas gérer tes comptes de merde.

\- Tu vas surtout fermer ta gueule.

\- Ah ouais ? Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon je te fume enculé.

\- Ah ouais ? avec tes petits bras de merde et ta robe de tafiole ?

\- Non. Avec ma magie de batard.

\- Ferme ta gueule mec sérieux tu sers à rien.

\- Je sers peut-être à rien mais je te décomme ta mère.

\- Ma mère tu la laisse là où elle tu parle pas de ma mère woh de quel droit tu parles de ma mère enculé ?

\- Putain mais ferme ta gueule mec.

\- Mais c'est toi ferme ta gueule ! Putain ! De quel droit tu viens chez moi, dans ma cabane, pour m'insulter, espèce d'enfoiré. Mais rentre chez toi ! Rentre chez toi là ! Rentre dans ton chateau de merde et que je revoie plus ta gueule.

\- Euh en fait je t'explique ta cabane elle est à moi. Donc déjà tu dis de la merde.

\- Ma cabane je te la fous dans le cul. Et mon putain de clebs aussi.

\- T'es riens sans moi gros tas de merde.

\- Enculé.

\- T'as personne chez qui aller si tu te casses. Tu crois que tu vas aller chez ta mère ? Ta mère elle se fait ramoner le cul par tous les autres géants. Tu te vois coucher par terre avec ta mère de 7 mètres qui se fait défoncer la tuyauterie par deux pollaks ?

\- Si tu continues à parler de ma mère je te défonce.

\- Ta mère j'en fais ce que je veux. Ta mère je la baise, t'entends ?

\- Putain mais pourquoi je parle à cet enculé.

\- Peut-être parce que je suis le putain de directeur de la putain d'école où tu travailles, et que tu coup tu vas gentiment obéir à mes ordres et faire tes valises, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger ton gros cul d'attardé mental d'ici pour décamper de ma putain d'école.

\- Tu dis trop de gros mots mec c'est chaud.

\- C'est ta gueule qui est moche c'est chaud.

\- En même temps toi t'es pas trop dans le genre Hermione Granger non plus.

\- Hermione Granger je l'encule.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Tous les soirs d dans mon bureau. J'ai fait des vidéos, je te montrerai.

\- Ah ouais, chaud.

\- Elle sont rangées sur mes étagères juste à côté de celles où je défonce ta mère.

\- Putain mais toi t'as un problème avec ça.

\- J'ai surtout un problème avec ta gueule.

\- Le mec il vient me virer et il me dit qu'il me pète la gueule. Chaud.

\- Nan mais j'avoue c'est pas cool. Tu veux vraiment rester ici ? Mec si tu veux on peut essayer de faire un faux certificat. On pourrait faire genre que tu fais un taff utile dans l'école et comme ça j'ai des aides de l'état. Tu pourrais même être prof, mec ça serait taré.

\- Oh ouais, j'avoue.

\- Imagine toi qui fait le prof.

\- Des barres ! Je leur montre mon hyppogriffe !

\- Ouais, et tu leur montre plein d'animaux bizarre, et c'est tout dégueulasse et tout !

\- Je tourne des films porno avec eux !

\- Peut-être pas quand même. C'est des mineurs. Il faut que tu aies une autorisation des parents.

\- Ah merde. Bah je leur fourrai simplement ma quéquétte.

\- Pas non plus.

\- Surtout à Hermione Granger.

\- Ouais elle tu pourras te la taper quand même.

\- Et à Ron Weasley.

\- Ah ouais cool aussi, un peu goût carotte ah ah.

\- Ouais je vais leur laver la gueule au sperme.

\- Ils vont adorer ça les batards.

\- Bon bah t'as bien fait de passer, mec, garde la pèche.

\- Ouais c'est cool. On se voit plus tard ?

\- Carrément. Je te nique la mère la forme.

\- Oh yeah."

Là dessus Dumbledore se casse, et Hagrid rentre chez lui. Dans sa cabane, il y a une grosse pouffiasse genre les meufs dans Playboy, et elle est en train de se faire niquer par le chien. Hagrid est super vener, alors il prend la meuf, il baisse son froc et il lui plante sa bite dans le cul. La meuf chiale parce que c'est vraiment un très gros modèle de bite, mais elle ressens quand même du plaisir alors elle kiffe. Dumbledore entend des cris alors il s'approche, et il regarde par la fenêtre en se pougnant le manche. Très vite, il sent que c'est pas assez alors il se fout un doigt dans le cul et lèche ensuite sa merde dessus.

A l'intérieur, Hagrid a fait monter le niveau, il ramone la chatte de la meuf dans tous les sens, c'est le grand nettoyage. La meuf est fissurée de partout, elle se fait littéralement démonter, elle comprend même plus ce qui lui arrive, il y a des moments quand Hagrid la retourne elle se cogne et elle reste inanimée deux minutes, elle sent même plus ses seins, en fait elle a de lourdes douleurs aux seins, alors elle ouvre les yeux elle regarde et là il y a Hagrid qui est là et qui lui bouffe les seins, en vrai il y a du sans partout c'est dégueu Hagrid il lui bouffe les seins. Ensuite il va attaquer les jambes, il va s'empiffrer la meuf entière, ça va juste être du gros cannibalisme.


End file.
